PROJECT SUMMARY To advance HIV-related basic research, optimize the development and implementation of efficacious and effective HIV preventive interventions and strategies, support the integration of research disciplines (e.g., basic science, policy, implementation), and facilitate the use of emerging technologies to halt the spread of HIV, we need to use optimal theories and scientific methods. However, HIV research presents a challenge in determining which, from a continually growing list of research methods and data collection and intervention delivery technologies, best suit the needs of particular research questions and projects. Moreover, existing methodologies may be insufficient to address a specific research need. Additional challenges include increasingly rigorous and complex standards for data sharing and reporting results. The Methods Core ensures that CAPS investigators are equipped to meet these challenges. Investigators require timely and specialized input to learn, select, and implement best practices in developing research questions, in designing studies and measurement instruments, and in data acquisition, management, and analysis. To meet these needs, the Methods Core will promote the use of optimal methods through carrying out our specific aims: 1) Supporting, training and consulting on innovative research designs and methods; 2) Promoting development and use of new and emerging methods in HIV prevention research, and 3) Enhancing the use of cutting-edge technologies in HIV prevention research. The Methods Core collaborates with and supports CAPS scientists through all steps of the research process, from idea generation and theory testing through applying research methods in intervention development and implementation to the dissemination of final results. Reflecting the Center's long-term goals in the proposed funding period, the Core will continue its strong record of support for CAPS scientists in a broad variety of new and existing research methods while expanding its focus on new methods development and technologies. Via these activities the Methods Core will contribute crucially to the research needed to end the HIV epidemic.